Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun Oneshots
by Anitoon3
Summary: Here's my oneshots for this show! These will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter). I'll put a ship in the beginning of the oneshot if there will be one. I don't own Keppeki Danshi Aoyama-kun, Taku Sakamoto does!
1. Chapter 1

Keppeki Danshi Aoyama-kun Oneshots

Here's my oneshots for this show! These will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter).

Pairings will be:

Aoyama x Moka

Zaizen x Mio

Seigo x Kozue

Zaizen x Miwa

Umeya x Mio

I'll put a ship in the beginning of the oneshot if there will be one.

I don't own Keppeki Danshi Aoyama-kun, Taku Sakamoto does!

Oneshot #1 – Bonding

Ship: Aoyama x Moka

* * *

Aoyama wiped sweat off his forehead. Cleaning soccer balls was tiring. It required a lot of focus from him, making sure to get rid of every speck of dirt in sight. He then noticed a light blue towel held by a pink rubber glove. Aoyama accepted it, using it to wipe his face.

"Thank you, Moka." Seeing her smile widely for receiving such a simple statement made Aoyama feel good.

It was new feeling, being glad that he could make her happy. Aoyama had known she would get that way about him for a long time, but since they were now in a relationship things were different. Things felt more enhanced somehow. Aoyama was now confronting his romantic feelings for Moka, however small they were now. Though she kept reassuring him that there was no need to rush – baby steps she said.

"You're welcome Aoyama. I'm almost done with this pile over here." Meeting his eyes she smiled. Gesturing to the balls next to her, she grabbed another.

Meticulously using the small toothbrush was easy for her. When Moka started to help Aoyama with cleaning, she never found it a chore. Much like now, she felt contentment while repeating the same patterns. Doing the same thing over and over again never felt tedious to her. She didn't mind cleaning the soccer equipment every day after practice.

Time seemed to fly by. The whiteboard was scrubbed down from last game's plays. Moka also cleaned the outsides of the lockers, while Aoyama picked up a bunch of dirty clothes. Looking around they could see that everything was perfect, to the point of almost being like new.

Hanging their gloves up to dry, Moka and Aoyama left the clubroom.

It was nighttime now, but neither minded. Aoyama rode his bike to and from school, so he was used to getting out late.

Since he and Moka had started dating, he added an extra seat rest on the back. Aoyama found that he liked the extra weight of her, a comforting presence rather than being by himself. Only when his girlfriend was situated did Aoyama take off for her home.

He had always been a steady and safe driver, but was even more so when Moka started to ride with him. Having no bike of her own, the two were seen coming to school together every day. Aoyama never minded this, since her apartment was on the way to school.

Moka was extremely grateful that she didn't have to take the train to school anymore. Above all though, spending more time with Aoyama was the highlight of their new morning routine.

By now they had arrived at Moka's place. Ever the gentleman, Aoyama walked her to the front door as he had done since the first time he escorted her home. He refrained from touching her, but that didn't stop him from giving her a sincere smile. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Moka, I love you."

Moka smiled warmly. She felt so lucky to have such a wonderful person as Aoyama in her life. "I love you Aoyama. Goodnight, and get home safely."

Getting back on his bike, Aoyama smiled. Today had been a good day.


	2. The Towel

Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun oneshots

This is a look at what I think would be cool if episode 2 went differently.

I don't own Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun, Taku Sakamoto does!

No pairing in this oneshot.

Oneshot #2 – Towel

* * *

He couldn't do anything for a moment. Zaizen's brain tried to process what happened in such a short amount of time. One minute Tsukamoto was asking who the towel belonged to, and then he rubbed his bespectacled face in it!

Zaizen couldn't believe it. Of all the things to do to Aoyama, touching his things like this was insane. As he stared at Tsukamoto, the dark haired boy pushed his glasses up with a triumphant smirk on his face. Then he talked about the scent on the towel while the other boys listened intently.

For some reason Zaizen felt annoyance rise in his chest. Which was stupid because it was just a towel! Aoyama wasn't even here to witness what happened. He probably would never know what had occurred.

Still, as he left the clubroom Zaizen couldn't help but feel a weight on his chest.

During the car ride home, their family butler looked at him curiously. Jeeves may be old but he could tell when something was off. Today Zaizen wasn't chattering about soccer like usual. Maybe the boy got benched during practice? Or he didn't meet his goals like he wanted to?

"Is everything alright, young master?"

"I'm conflicted about something. There's this kid on the team who got his stuff mishandled while he was away in the shower." Zaizen moved to look from the window to the rear view mirror. He and his butler locked gazes for a few seconds.

Jeeves contemplated for a moment. "Well Kaoru, if it were me whose personal space had been intruded on like that I would like to know. Are you thinking of telling your friend what happened today?"

Zaizen grumbled out a quiet, "Maybe yeah."

Sensing that his young master was thinking, Jeeves fell silent and kept driving to the Zaizen family home.

Zaizen lay on his bed, struggling to understand what he was feeling. His mouth scowled. Zaizen felt irritated, disturbed, and angry. Trying to dispel the emotions didn't work. A loud sigh escaped him.

This was dumb. Aoyama wouldn't get worked up about such trivial stuff. That guy seemed to be unfazed by a lot of things. He wasn't like Zaizen, who was quick to react emotionally. Sometimes Zaizen hated that about himself.

Not getting anywhere with his conundrum, Zaizen slowly fell asleep. He'd think about it later. Besides, things would probably all blow over soon enough.

He thought it was done with, that their curiosities' were satisfied. But apparently not.

The next day, practice wasn't even over before the rest of the team had already touched Aoyama's dirty towel pile. Now it was the second day and a there whole horde of people at the soccer field.

But then he really thought about it. _Was _it so wrong to get worked up about something Aoyama cared a lot about? The younger boy obviously took great care to keep the important things in his life clean. And then the whole team violated it. Plus a bunch of strangers who wanted to do the same.

That was a breach of serious trust towards Aoyama.

Moka looked on in horror at the mindless mob with creepy smiles on their faces. Earlier during practice, she had successfully diverted the team from touching the towel more than they had the day before. Her home-made bat had worked out nicely, and she didn't have to resort to hitting anyone. But how could she now face tons of people by herself?

There wasn't any more time to think before people began rushing forward. That's when Aoyama took off himself, while dribbling the ball as he ran.

Watching Aoyama as he got further away was the last straw. Zaizen's patience had run out. "How dare you interlopers step foot on this sacred field! We're serious about soccer! And you're getting your crappy shoe prints all over the pitch! Get the hell out of here!"

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Zaizen heard whispers about his family name and how kids didn't want to incur his father's wrath. That made him grit his teeth even more. He looked at his teammates, minus Aoyama. Those jerks didn't even look bothered by Aoyama trying to keep from getting dirty.

"And you! You guys are all jerks!" Zaizen didn't care that Aoyama was seeing him point at their teammates. "Every one of you put your dirty disgusting faces in Aoyama's dirty towel, without giving a thought to how he would feel. It's no secret that Aoyama is germaphobe, so disregarding his trust like that was wrong!"

Tsukamoto stepped forward and bowed his head. "It's all my fault. I'm the one who smelled your towel first. And I put the idea into everyone else's head when I started bragging about it. Please forgive me."

The rest of the team followed his example, while looking remorseful as well. "We are very sorry. We won't ever betray your trust again. It was wrong to do so in the first place."

Aoyama stared at them all in silence for a couple minutes. Turning around, he tugged on the towel on his neck before walking away.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." Aoyama didn't face them as he said this, but everyone could tell how serious he was.

"Aoyama wait!" Moka hurried to catch up to him, as he had created quite a bit of distance in order to escape the bunch of students.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the crowd." Moka wringed her hands together while grasping the bottom of her shirt.

Turning to face her, Aoyama stared at Moka. "You tried. Thank you for that." He nodded at her before walking away.

He didn't see how Moka's face lit up with a smile.

Zaizen let out a sigh of relief.

The next time Aoyama took a shower in the locker room, he wasn't worried about anyone touching his towel. When he emerged, it was as fresh as when he took it out of the dryer.


End file.
